littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 18 - Hanging with the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Transcript
(The episode started where Mrs. Twombly is once again stacking cans full of cat food inside Littlest Pet Shop 2) Mrs. Twombly: (Singing) I'm a can stack-er! I'm a can stack-er! Hmm hmm hmm hmm! Hmm hmm hmm hmm! (Stops singing) Ahh this is more that stacking a lot of cans of cat food all 50 billions of them to be exact. (Sighs) If only there are no distractions here in the pet shop so as long as I can have some piece and quiet around here. Oh well. (Resumes singing) I'm a can stack-er! I'm a can stack-er! Hmm hmm hmm hmm! Hmm hmm hmm hmm! (The camera pans over to Blythe's bedroom where the female littlest pet shop pets are having some girl time doing make overs) Penny Ling: Ah, this is a life! No males! Just us females! Minka: Just look at us! Female pets spending some time together doing a lot of make overs in Blythe's room! Pepper: I just love doing of eye shadow make up. Ha! See what I did there? Zoe: There's a lot of us females to do a lot of make overs, Pepper. Madame Pom: I agree. I've heard that the day will be girl's day around the world where we spend some time without boys grossing us out. Scout: Remind me of how to do my claws who will need a lot of trimming. Buttercream: I love grooming time! Sugar Sprinkles: Aww, we look so cute!! I do love a makeover. Olive: Do you know who else love to do make overs? Blythe and Madison. Shea Butter: Too bad they're not here watching us pets around. (Laughs) Penny Ling: I've heard that Blythe and Madison went over to Sue Patterson's house for some girl human time alone with Youngmee Song. Kittery: If Blythe and Madison wanted some girl human time alone, then who's gonna take care of us pets in the pet shop with the male pets? Casey: We're not sure, Kittery. But we shall soon see. Pinky: Yup. Leave it to the humans to go whatever they want to go leaving us in charge of everything. (Then we go to the theme song of Littlest Pet Shop 2) Song (Theme song begins with an rock and roll music in Downtown City) Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling and Buttercream: Watch out cause here we come, It's been a while but we're back with style, So get set to have some fun, We'll bring you action and satisfaction! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) P-E-T- S-H-O-P-! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Guaranteed to brighten your day! When you feel like a laugh, Give us a call we'll give you a roll, And if you feel like a song, Tune in to us and sing right along! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Coming on stronger than ever before! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Zoe! Pepper! Vinnie! Minka! Sunil! Russell! Penny Ling! Buttercream! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! (theme song ends) (Then we cut back to Blythe's bedroom as 17 female littlest pet shop pets are now jumping on the bed laughing and wonder) Lucky Browne: (Laughs) Hey! What kind of game is this anyway!?! Lefty: That kinda looks like fun once we jump onto it! Cairo: I've never been this fun before. Minka: It's called jumping on the bed! Female pets do that even spider monkeys! Poodles: (Laughs) Kittery: Mind telling me when's Blythe's coming to see us jumping on her bed. Zoe: She and Madison will come back after 6:00 p.m. Gail: That's just it! I'll get to spend the rest of the day with no humans around taking care of every pet here in downtown city. Buttercream: I was so down and lonely when Aunt Christie gets to spend her time alone helping others back in Sweet Delights 2. Pepper: Hey, girls! While we're done having fun together, let us do some more make overs after all somebodies got to like my eye shadow look. Just wait until the boys see me now. Casey: Okay! (Just before the 17 female littlest pet shop pets are done jumping on the bed. Some mirror which came from Blythe's mirror became magic as it becomes the getaway to another world. The mirror started to spread magic dust around as it waved and waved and waved and waved and waved and waved!! Out come the three fillies known as Cutie Mark Crusaders; Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: Ouch! (They fell on top of each other off-screen) All 17 female littlest pet shop pets: (Gasps and saw CMC) Apple Bloom: Next time, Scootaloo don't land on my flank while we go inside the getaway mirror together. Scootaloo: Sorry, Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle: I wonder where we are anyway. All 17 Female Littlest Pet Shop Pets: FILLIES!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: Pets!!! (They all ran up to the 17 female pets to meet and greet) Penny Ling: Wow! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo! The Cutie Mark Crusaders! It's good to see you fillies! Apple Bloom: It's good to see you too. Sweetie Belle: Say? Where are we? Madame Pom: Downtown City. We were hanging out for us female pets to hang out with since your came through the gateway mirror. Scout: Welcome, CMC! Scootaloo: I'm so excited! Hey wasn't there seven pets the ones who are three male pets in Littlest Pet Shop? Zoe: The male pets are at the day camp having some guy time. You probably won't meet them. Say instead how's about you hang out with us female pets!?! Apple Bloom: That would be a rooting tooting idea! Sugar Sprinkles: Great! Female pets hanging with the cutie mark crusaders! Together! Shea Butter: It'll be a piece of cake once we get to know each other more often! Olive: And I was just starting to like them! Buttercream: Come with us to the Sweet Delights place. We've got ice cream and cupcakes! (All 17 Female Littlest Pet Shop Pets and the Cutie Mark Crusaders went down the stairs and all the way to the Sweet Delights 2 building next door underneath the mouse hole. Then we cut to the Male Pets hanging around inside the day camp having some guy time alone with no female pets around) Russell: (Throwing a pet ball as the kibble came out and into his mouth as he eats one) Sunil: (Playing with the twinkle fuzz ball) Vinnie: (Stretching) Ah, this is the good life. No bossy females to boss us around telling us what to do. Just us Male pets hanging around. Mary Frances: I agree. No girls allowed. Telling us what to do. Esteban: Something tells me I'd missed the young ladies of LPS 2. Sunil: I wonder what we should do today now that the female pets are having some fun time. Russell: I dunno about, you guys. But I'm chilling like a hedgehog on the bed. Sweet Cheeks: Hey! I heard that Jasper Jones wanted to have some guy time with Josh Sharp while doing a lot of music in a rock band. Why can we Male Pets do it too? Princess Stori: Yeah. It's no fun being all by ourselves. Alone with no humans taking care of us pets. Digby: You know... Zoey use to hang around with me sometimes even Penny Ling. Tootsie: But it's not the same without female pets in the day camp. Genghis: What can male pets do what we do best? Shahrukh: Have some fun time like the female pets. Always. Tiger: Yep. If only the girls we're here about this. Sam U.L.: I know it's our guy time as boys day here in Littlest Pet Shop 2. Without girls. Desi: What should we do, Vinnie? Vinnie: Come on, guys. If the girls we're here, should we do this? (Took out a rock and roll guitar and played it out loud. Really loud knocking out the other male littlest pet shop pets) Wiggles: I'd say. My answer would be... no. I'm music proof to this loud rock and roll. Vinnie: Exactly! So what are we waiting for? It's time what we guys do what we always do. Dance to the music and have ourselves a party without getting boring in front of the ladies of LPS. Esteban? The Music! Esteban: I'm one step ahead of you, Vinnie! (Turns on the music radio as the fantasy place comes up with the male littlest pet shop pets dressed up as guys) Music: "If You're a Guy (Ver. 2)" Vinnie and Esteban: (Singing) If you're a guy You're a pet who's the best Say so long and goodbye To those feminine pests! Sunil: (Singing) If you're a guy You can spend all your time In a coat and a tie Singing lyrics that... (Stops singing) Sound very good with the other lyrics. Oh, what can I say, musical theater was never my strong suit. Russell and Sweet Cheeks: (Singing) If you're a guy You don't need any girls Come on and lets try To do some manly dance twirls! (All 16 Male Littlest Pet Shop Pets do some dance twirls) Digby: (Singing) You can burp without fear! Princess Stori: (Singing) You can scratch it when it itches! Wiggles: (Singing) You can wiggle your rear! Sunil: (Singing) In your stylish new trousers! Vinnie: What? Sunil: I'd tried to tell you! Russell, Vinnie, Shahrukh, Princess Stori, Digby, Sam U.L., Esteban, Desi, Sweet Cheeks, Genghis, Tootsie, Mary Frances and Wiggles: (Singing) Who needs? (Sunil: Who needs?) Those girls? (Sunil: Those girls!) They're bossy! (Sunil: So bossy!) And gross! (Sunil: But they smell nice!) Russell, Vinnie, Sunil, Princess Stori, Shahrukh, Digby, Sam U.L., Esteban, Desi, Sweet Cheeks, Genghis, Tootsie, Mary Frances and Wiggles: (Singing) If you're a guy... You're a pet... With the most!!!!! (Song ends as they all got bored again) Vinnie: Yeah I wonder what the girls are doing. (Paw Prints appear and disappear as we cut to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the 17 female Littlest Pet Shop Pets eating some cupcakes while inside the Sweet Delight 2) Apple Bloom: (Eats a cupcake with frosting and sprinkles and an apple on top) Sweetie Belle: (Eats a cupcake with frosting and sprinkles and with diamonds on top) Scootaloo: (Eats a cupcake with frosting and sprinkles and with a cherry on top) Zoe: (Eats a cupcake) Mmmm. (Gulps) So, CMC. How did you decided to stay in Downtown City? Even though that we're friends doesn't mean you're a guessed of honor. Apple Bloom: (Sighs) Well, we've been trying to get our cutie marks in flank in every pony back in ponyville. Sweetie Belle: But we keep failing and completing everything in our adventures. Scootaloo: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon kept on calling us Blank Flanks. They're mean and very rude while in filly school. Penny Ling: Who's Diamond Tiara? Pepper: And who's Silver Spoon? Minka: It makes... no total sense at all. Buttercream: You know... I've bet we can help you get your cutie wooty marks on your flanks! Scout: Why not just take care of us? Feed us, pet us and even groom us more often. Apple Bloom: Thanks. But our crittering cutie marks are way out in our own clubhouse back home. Gail: Well, we can talk. And you always care for us pets. So why don't you give it another try and we'll teach you. Penny Ling: That is... until Blythe gets back with her friend Madison back to the pet shop. Scootaloo: (Flaps her wings) That's a great idea! We'll give it another try! Sweetie Belle: After all we did learned something from Twilight Time. Let's do it! (All 17 Female Littlest Pet Shop Pets cheered as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where the 16 male Littlest Pet Shop Pets are doing what they want to do in the day camp area) Vinnie: Okay. Ready, Russell? Russell: I'm ready when you'll ever be! (Vinnie and Sunil threw Russell as he sticks to the ceiling with his quills) Oh yeah! Esteban: So what is this game called anyway amigos? Sunil: It's called.... How to get Russell down from the ceiling. Vinnie: The game is simple. Every pet must get Russell out of the ceiling from his quills. Who will reach him? Desi: (Squawks) Maybe us birds will fly up there and get him down. Sweet Cheeks: Or perhaps I should guide up there and get him. Shahrukh: Wouldn't that be cheating, mun!? Tootsie: We need to work together by getting Russell out of that ceiling from which he sticks from his quills. Genghis: So what are we waiting for? Let's play. Mary Frances: Yeah. Playing this game is about to be fun. (Now the 14 Littlest Pet Shop Pets started working together by getting on top of each other to get Russell down from the ceiling except for Wiggles) Wiggles: Oh it's going to be fun all right. (Straighten his tail out. Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back to Blythe's bedroom as The Cutie Mark Crusaders started taking such good care of all 17 female Littlest Pet Shop Pets. Grooming, petting and feeding them) Apple Bloom: This is great! With you on our side we'll earn our cutie marks as new owners of Littlest Pet Shop 2. Sweetie Belle: I wanted to be just like my sister when she had the element of Generosity. Scootaloo: Earth ponies, Unicorns and Pegasus working together by taking care of pets. Zoe: You're only doing this because you got here. Shea Butter: Zoey's right. Even if you got here, we're not calling you you know who. (Laughs) Penny Ling: (Sniffs something) Smell that sweet scent in the air. Pepper: (Letting out a fresh sweet scent from her tail) It's just me. I'm just happy that the little fillies are here in Littlest Pet Shop! Minka: So like... what do you do for fun back in ponyville, CMC? Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: Well... Kittery: Aren't you friends with the other pets? Lucky Browne: Do you have your pet with you? Sweetie Belle: No, but were friends with Angel Bunny. Adorable isn't he? Scootaloo: If only we're back in Ponyville. Olive: If you live in ponyville, Then we'll help you. We'll get you back then come back to our place with somebody with you. Madame Pom: (Gets an idea) The madame is getting an idea. Sugar Sprinkles: What is it, Madame Pom? Madame Pom: I know I'm an fashion adorable pet but... what if... we have a magic mirror right in the day camp area just as long as you come back to our place whatever the little fillies may want too. Apple Bloom: I'd say that's a routin tootin idea! Buttercream: Routing tootin smoothin palootin! Penny Ling: What? Buttercream: What? (Makes a kooky face after she stamps her feet several times and twist her ears. She calms herself down with a sigh) Anyhoo... Let's go get the boys to help out as well. Scout: Swell idea. But a sneaky one too. Very sneaky. (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back to the 16 male Littlest Pet Shop Pets in the day camp area who are still playing the game until Super Secret Pup Club; Rebound, Cupcake and Patches came by to them) Rebound: Hi-ya guys! What's ya doing? Sounds like fun! Can we play too!?! Vinnie: Well well well! SSPC! What's up? Rebound: Nothing! Guess what? Agatha came to Downtown City to see me while we first met. That's you pets! Hey where are the other female pets in the pet shop? Cupcake: Yes. Even the new Shelter 17 as we are next door neighbors on the left side she saw. Patches: And why are you pets standing on top of each other? Sunil: Oh we're trying to get Russell down from the ceiling. That's the game we invented! Rebound: Oooooh! We wanna play that! Can I get on top of you next!?! Tootsie: I dunno. Do you think we can trust the Super Secret Pup Club? I mean... One of those puppies are girls. And one of them is a guy. Patches: Well I'm a guy! I'll climb on top of you! You can trust me! (Climbs on toward the 14 Littlest Pet Shop Pets) Cupcake: Patches! Be careful! Patches: Don't worry, I've got this! (Pulls Russell and his quills out of the ceiling with his paws) Russell: Thank you, Patches. Patches: Aw what are guys are for? Sweet Cheeks: That was fun! Can we play that again? Esteban: We must try that again me amigos! Digby: He's right Com-pon-tray. Let's play again. (But then just a few moments the 17 Female Littlest Pet Shop Pets and The Cutie Mark Crusaders arrived inside the day camp with the magic mirror) Penny Ling: Boys!!! Apple Bloom: (She, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo pants) Finally! We made it! Vinnie: FILLIES!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Oh I mean... Girls, What's up? Madame Pom: The more importantly, Vincent is we ran up to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Pepper: CMC for short. Minka: They need your help! Princess Stori: Our help? What's it too ya? Zoe: We mean you boys might want to help out these three young fillies without cutie marks. (The 16 male Littlest Pet Shop Pets are worried as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Super Secret Pup Club and all 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets together inside the day camp area) Russell: So what you girls are saying is that we need to help the fillies known as cutie mark crusaders? Wiggles: Well, forget it, ladies. 'Cause this alligator bully here is having a guy time with my friends who are guys! Zoe: Oh Wiggles, please. You are so eat and sleep like anybody another animal. Now aren't you going to help them get back to ponyville or not? Vinnie: Pony who? Sunil: I don't get it. Shahrukh: Never heard of that place before. Mary Frances: Too girly. Russell: Ponies? Pepper: Well what's it gonna be? Esteban: Sure thing, ladies. Us guys have a plan! Com-pon-tries? Penny Ling: Good. Now... Let's set up this magic mirror all the way near that window display where we could see the pet shop and while were in the day camp. Sweet Cheeks: Anything for you, Penny Ling. Genghis: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's help the girls! (All 16 Male Littlest Pet Shop Pets help the 17 Female Littlest Pet Shop Pets with the big magic mirror for them to carry all the way to the window display where the pet shop is and where Mrs. Twombly finished stacking up the cans full of cat food) Mrs. Twombly: Whew! Finally! My can stacking of cat food is finally complete! (Back in the day camp, All 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets put where the big magic mirror is and standed back) Lefty: Do you think this is going to work exactly? Pinky: Of course it's gotta work. Us pets always stick to the plan. Casey: Well, CMC I guess this is it. Will you come again another time? Scootaloo: Sure thing. We're glad that we get to meet all of you pets. Sweetie Belle: Finally! I can't wait to go back home and tell every pony about Downtown City. Apple Bloom: Just remember this. Once a Cutie Mark Crusader always a Cutie Mark Crusader. Rebound, Cupcake and Patches: Once a Pound Puppy, Always a Pound Puppy! Sam U.L.: Farewell, CMC! (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo went back through the magic mirror which is the gateway back to ponyville while they told every pony all about Littlest Pet Shop) Rebound: We'll we ever see those three young fillies ever again as they come through the magic mirror? Cairo: Of course we can, Rebound. Of course. Tiger: Ponies. We'll never ever learn. Minka: Let's go wait for Blythe. Vinnie: Okay. (All 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets do so as they all waited for Blythe and Madison to comeback as we ended this episode) THE END (Credits) Category:List of season one transcriptsCategory:List of episode transcripts